Twisted in Love
by Skippy the Intolerant Lesbian
Summary: Neither one of them wanted to be in love. Neither one of them asked for what they got. They didn't even ask to meet one another. However, they did.


Summary: Neither one of them wanted to be in love. Neither one of them asked for what they got. They didn't even ask to meet one another. However, they did.

Skippy's Words: I've been wanting to write another story with these two for a while but I just couldn't think of anything. It's really hard to make a plot for a couple that never actually meet in a story rather it be games, comics or anime! Gah! Well, I didn't exactly think of a plot. I'm in a mood where I wanna write but I got nothin' unless it brings me chapters. Wanna avoid those at the moment. So when I have nothin' to write when I wanna write, I write smut. Fantastic, yaoi smut. Enjoy then or click that wonderful back button:)

Disclaimer/Claimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters that the series claims as their own. I am only using a select few for my amusement. I do not profit from this in any way…which kinda sucks. As far as original characters go-there are gonna be a few but they aren't really important, but they do appear in a majority of my Mephiles/Scourge stories so yes, they are mine. And no, most do not have faces quite yet. I am working on that and one day, if you really wish to see these characters, they will be on our DeviantART account.

Twisted in Love

"Oh c'mon!" A rather disgruntled hedgehog mutters to himself. Rummaging the fridge for probably the tenth time in the past twenty minutes, Scourge sneers at the cold hard fact that he did not have anything to eat. Yet again. It seemed that with every passing day he was to go hungry until his boyfriend just _magically _appears with food, which he literally seems to do. After a few more minutes as looking through the nearly empty fridge, Scourge admits defeat, slamming the door shut only to move to a cupboard that he already knows is bare. "Man…this just sucks. Where the hell does all my cash go anyway?" The green furred creature asks himself, ignoring the fact that because of his everyday life(by choice really), he has more than enough fines and he just had to pick the _one _so called 'villain' who _would _make him pay his fines. And with prostitution, grand theft auto, drug possession, and more than enough violence(majority because alcohol was involved) charges, most of the cash the hooker manages to rake in gets forked over for either bills or fines.

Against his will might I add.

With a heavy sigh-which ends in a low growl, Scourge gives up, actually letting his body slump forward enough for him to smack his forehead on the counter. A thud is heard to uncaring ears as the slight tingle of pain floats around above teal eyes. A low groan reverberates into the empty kitchen as greenish blue eyes remain hidden behind scrunched up lids. Thoughts of his rather long day racing into his cluttered thoughts of hunger. He woke up to hear his cell ringing, an all too familiar ring tone filling the room, stirring his lover. Early in the morning he got a call from Saffron, a blonde cat from the northwestern side of town, the side that holds all the power in Teknia _only _because they have the money. The feline beauty called-perhaps too early for Scourge to function properly with his thoughts-and invited him over. Never before had the green rodent turned her down, and for one reason only. He couldn't care less about the fact that, yes, she was beautiful and the wife of the town's current mayor. Or the fact that she's good in bed or has the same twisted mind set as himself. No, all this just made her more tolerable. He went to her any time of the day simply for the fact that she had this wonderful thing that makes the world go round. Money. His price was normally $20 for oral, $40 for sex and $50 for any other desire that a few people may have, rather it be strange or dangerous he never really gave a damn. The woman rarely carried anything below a hundred, and as such, she pays Scourge $100 for every fuck. It was that simple.

His day after that wasn't really any better. His other regular by the name of Plum had caught him wondering the streets and decided she wanted a quickie. Scourge didn't mind her though. The purple wolf girl had a bit of a foul mouth, similar to his own. That being thick with street and perhaps language that one would rather not hear simply because it was littered with profanity, cursing and very _very _blunt and to the point. For some reason, the two really got along, and Scourge even found himself visiting her whenever she was in the hospital. Scourge is fascinated by the fact that because of a few run in with drugs and alcohol, her luck ran out and she was in a nearly fatal accident. One that left her with out a left arm and left leg. The spunky creature got just enough cash to get a few robotic limbs intact to her body. That was what Scourge was fascinated with. Her robotic features, except sometimes during sexual activities those metal limbs tend to heat up, singing his fur. It's nice though because after that is said and done the two laugh about it, Plum handing a few extra bills simply because the two are friends. Because of her condition, as she has heard others categorize her under, the street smart wolf has learned more than enough about robotics and now has a future in the profession in general. Who better to help construct better and more functional ways of life with metal features than one who has them themselves?

After a lucky time of not getting burned, Scourge greatly regrets the accidental meeting of Frost, a white rabbit with a only two black spots, one on the end of her left ear and one on her right eye. Don't get him wrong, the girl is sweet and very nice though one can try to take advantage of her-course they wouldn't get very far. Frost is adorable and well educated, having the luck of living most of her life outside of this wrenched city from the very burning pits of Hell itself. The problem was she was only sixteen, and often got Scourge in trouble with the fact that he was now twenty-four. Turns out, her parents frown on his age for their 'baby' girl. Luckily, the police had more things to worry about than some sixteen year old purchasing time from a male hooker. Today was just one of those days that could have gone better, Frost's father returned home to find his daughter stark naked and riding the one he hated most on the living room floor. Both anthros discovered that the male parent had a gun and he was not afraid to use it in the name of his daughter. Needless to say, Scourge isn't going anywhere near the girl for the next few weeks. He had the strangest feeling his life depended on it.

Scourge's luck just went down from there if one can imagine that even possible. On the way to lord knows where when it come to the male hooker, he met a new girl at the market by the name of Scarlet, a claret fox who he has no clue why even lives in a place like Teknia. She was told by a friend that if she needed to unwind to find a green hedgehog by the name of Scourge. Lucky him, she found him today. After a short talk, she had invited him over, only half surprising the male hedgehog. He was use to females asking for his time though normally not someone with a good head on their shoulders. The reddish orange vixen lived in a fairly large house near the outskirts of town. The canine was much like some other fox he knew. The outside of the building was no surprise to Scourge. Run down, ratty and shady. It looked as if no one even lived there if it weren't for the lights. Definitely a house that no one would even bother breaking into which is the best to live in around these parts. Though the inside of the house damn near shocked the hell out of the young man. The inside was brand new-new furniture, new flooring, new locks, everything. With the dark curtains closed like they were, no one could even see inside, most likely the main purpose for them. The female anthro even had a lab in her basement, which was the main root of the security system that she had invented herself, just in that off beat case that her house was actually broken into. Scourge had to admit that sleeping with the girl was odd, but mostly because she was both nervous and clumsy, indicating that she spends most of her time in the basement. The lonely fox had mentioned that she worked a lot, which explained it. And lonely was brought to a whole new perspective to Scourge when Scarlet's husband came home earlier than she had expected. She had married a rather large type of dog, which Scourge concluded was actually wolf because he had a nasty temper when it came to his wife. The green hedgehog never had to use a window in a second story as an emergency escape route before.

A rather loud rumbling sound from Scourge's empty stomach snaps him out of his _wonderful _memories of the day. The rodent groans once again, realizing that if he hadn't told Mephiles he was headed toward Saffron's bungalow, he could have gotten away with spending some cash for some food or something a little more fun and valuable though his parole officer might frown upon that idea. "This sucks…" He mutters to himself. Today just wasn't going the best for him. "There's no fuckin' food. If Mephiles would only git a _real _job we might be able ta git some god damn food." A sigh escapes a peach muzzle. He is then reminded that he himself didn't have what one would call a _real _job. True, it is one of the oldest professions known to the planet but a rather inappropriate one that other's often frowned upon and turned their noses to. "Then again if _I _were ta git a real job I'd actually pay off those frickin' fines and bills. But then I'd be so bored outta my fuckin' skull that it wouldn't end none too well." The green hedgehog speaks to himself. "Then again if he were to just let me sell drugs again we'd have more than enough cash. Donno why the hell he made me quit. Just cuz I have used the damn things myself don't mean shit." He continues his rant out of hunger and boredom, but mostly boredom. "Just where the hell is the fucker anyway?"

"Bailing you out yet again." Another's voice rasps in on Scourge's conversation to himself.

Jerking his head up, Scourge nearly loses his balance, green lids snapping open to catch sight of the one who was on his nerves just moments ago. "Mephiles? Why the hell you gittin' home so damn late? Yer normally home when I git here. Just why'dja leave in the first place? Did ya git food?" The starving hedgehog asks one question after another, not really caring if he was answered. Mephiles looked neat as ever, not a hair out of place though he did have crimson splatters across his chest, the gray fur and his right shoulder and upper arm. Seeing the other male coated in blood after he returned wasn't much of a shock any more. If anything, it was more amusing, providing a certain entertainment. The sinister male was basically a hired assassin, being paid any amount of cash to kill anyone who hired him. Best of all, in this city, the police never really gave a damn since the city was pretty much Hell anyway, though Mephiles did find himself out of the city limits to end a life. He didn't really give a shit though, killing was his passion. Many times he describes the passion of feeling someone's blood run cold on his fur, the life draining out of terrified eyes as their life force drains into empty and often gritty streets, and best of all, seeing the distraught families on the news a few days after the deed was done.

Striding past the talking hedgehog, Mephiles makes his way to their room. "A rather dismayed coyote sought me out prior to today." The immortal being explains while being followed.

"How much didja make?" Scourge asks a bit more serious than before, noting the blood on the other creature's coat. Mephiles went easy on who ever was slaughtered today, meaning they died rather quickly and suffered less.

The dark creature wasted no time to respond. "Two grand." Was his reply, Mephiles' busing himself by removing his tainted gloves, tossing them into the small basket of other gloves that shared the same fate, waiting for the day that their owner bleaches them white.

Teal eyes flicker with slight surprise, knowing that two grand wasn't the best offer in the world. Especially if someone wanted Mephiles to do their dirty work. Seeking out the gray streaked creature is gutsy enough as it is, a few having been murdered by simply disagreeing with the fallen god. "Guess you'll take what you cen get" is said with little though and perhaps a little disappointment. The two used Mephiles' pay to rid of bills and Scourge's hunger while the green creature's money was for his fines and to keep the police away. Scourge really hated how he sold his body and Mephiles gets the cash. But the cruel hedgehog had stated time and time again that Scourge is _his_, and if _he _is going to let _his _property to be sold, it is _his _money.

"Wrong." reptilian eyes pierce the dusty pelt of Scourge. "I _get _what you _need_." Mephiles corrects, jabbing a dark finger into Scourge's peach belly once though it was firm and rough.

Confident blue green eyes stare into black pupils that could be described as slits, green lids narrowing. "And what do I _need_?" Scourge challenges, cocking his head to the side, long head quills swaying slightly in the process. "Besides _food _that is because _everyone _knows I don't _need _that." Scourge raises his hands in the air in desperation and annoyance, hoping to give the other creature a clue. Just because he was immortal and did not need to eat on a regular basis did not mean that everyone else did not need to eat.

"Life insurance for one." Mephiles' scowls, knowing that his little naïve lover did not know of this. "And let me remind you that it is I who actually pays your bills, fines _and _fees." The low, raspy voice fills with venom, knowing full well that Scourge may be what some may say forgetful but not what most do say, which is foolish.

A scoff is heard from the other creature. "I don't need insurance fer one."

"I am not going to argue about what you do or do not need considering the fact that you do not know how to take care of yourself." Mephiles speaks slowly, knowing this for a fact. When he first met the guy, he looked like hell, never bathing, rarely eating, heavy in drugs or alcohol, and on the run. Without the immortal hedgehog(and perhaps some never ending patience) the green hooker would be dead, either because he pissed off the wrong person or because he simply over dosed on something.

"I do-"

"_Scourge_," the dark being sharply interrupts, "I am right whether you would like to see it or not." With a harsh shove to the chest, Scourge finds himself on the bed before he can make an argument or a defense. Before he is even settled on the bed he is looks up at Mephiles, who had abandoned his hover skates and crawled up over him onto the bed. "I pay for your inconveniences solely on the fact that if I do not," Mephiles stops for a moment, hesitating with what to say and how to say it. He wasn't scared of his feelings. He accepted the fact that he needed Scourge. However, he also hated it. More than anything, and he knew it was not the mortal creature's fault. It was just life, and it was Mephiles that was at fault for going against life. "…you will be taken away from me" is spoken softly, startling Scourge, who is left to do nothing but stare at the fallen god on top of him. Just left to stare at him with mortification filling his eyes as his head empties with any thought. "And I do not want to waste more time apart from you than what I am already forced to do." Mephiles expresses with care, more than he was use to and more than he cared to use, his face nearing the rather mortified hedgehog beneath him. "Since you will not take care of yourself, I have decided to do it for you." Pale lips connect to peach, Scourge unsettled as he takes in what is being spoken against his will. Yes, he admitted that he grew attached to Mephiles. Yes, he admitted he had feelings for the raven creature. Yes, he may even love him, but he would never let the other know of such feelings. And he could have sworn that Mephiles would never be the type to admit such a thing either.

"You…" Scourge mumbles against his lover's lips, almost angry yet(dare I say it) touched. "Wait-this whole time you-"

"Shhh." Mephiles shushes quickly, delivering another delicate kiss only this time to a fuzzy peach cheek. Without anymore words, Mephiles trails his bloodied fingertips through gritty green fur, making their way up the sleek body. Under his fingertips he could feel the creature underneath shivering out of a sort of fear that comes with nervousness, something never seen on either hedgehog on the bed. As Scourge tries to say something, he is stopped by a hard kiss, fangs brushing his lips in a final argument to shut him up. It worked. For once.

Giving into the butterflies swarming his stomach despite the want to kill them all, Scourge snakes his hands up slim arms, careful when evading shoulder quills though he did have gloves. While avoiding said quills, the 'clothed' hedgehog tugs off his dirty gloves with ease, tossing them carelessly to the ground. While the gray streaked hedgehog rubs his hips, Scourge kicks off his shoes though with the difficulty of being distracted, clearly being teased by his older lover.

After hearing the remainder of what clothed Scourge hit the floor with a distant thud, the dark hedgehog guides his hands down thin legs, opening them for his own body, resting lightly on the green body beneath him. With a short rocking of the hips, Scourge's body jerks in response to the sudden grind, a moan escaping his lips. Though the green hedgehog is a prostitute, and as such does all the work while bedding with a female, his body is not use to being fondled due to the fact that he is paid to pleasure _others_. His body is both used yet sensitive though it only seems to be just for Mephiles, one of the few since Fiona that even wanted to touch him without money being involved.

The two bodies grind together with controlled haste, hands ruffling fur where ever they could get to. With soft groans, the hedgehogs knew they were alone and that their neighbors would keep to themselves, knew that they would have to return to reality, knew that they loved one another though it would take more than simple grinding to make the other admit those feelings out loud to the other. Sounds of pleasure grow louder, from sighs to moans once enough arousal was created to call out the hiding members. Especially the moment their erect members ground against one another, skin on skin causing both to shudder with bliss. Tongues danced, not fighting for dominance but rather finding an even middle. The fight for dominance wasn't needed tonight, just the feel of the other's presence.

With a sharp cry, Scourge is sent into bliss as dark furry fingers find their way around his length and then grasping onto his organ, pumping in a slow pace. Teal eyes roll backwards as peach hands scrap lightly at the clean fur on Mephiles' backside. The youth let his mouth gape open, pausing the kiss for a moment, arching off the bed into the hand that knew exactly what to do and when to do it. Slight trembles take the one on his back, tingles moving from his groin to his lower stomach, knowing full well what Mephiles was trying to do, and knew how to get it in any amount of time. Scourge's lips are abandoned for a second, the hand on his length moving just perfectly, edging him closer and closer to spilling his male hood. A shuddering cry escapes Scourge as the hand around his length is tightened, the hand stopping at the head as the thumb traces the very tip, sliding down the slit back up. The torturous sensation got the reaction sought out, sticky white goo shooting upward, into an awaiting hand.

Breathing coming in short pants, Scourge waits for his lover, knowing full well that Mephiles will not bother to prepare him, or rather, just didn't want to in the fact that Scourge is a male and shouldn't have to be prepared much less expect it. Whatever the reason, Scourge didn't care. He actually liked the feeling of being penetrated without being worked in first, and he only experienced that the first few times, Mephiles taking care as to not tear or rip the mortal open. Teal eyes watch as his seed is slathered on the other's arousal, sticky and most likely still hot. With his legs pulled apart, a shudder over takes his muscles as Mephiles rubs himself to his entrance, using whatever cum left to lube up the small hole. With only a second to spare, Scourge grasps onto dark shoulders just before he is entered. The feeling of being pried open fills the green anthro, body automatically cringing as it tires to push out the intruder on it's own accord. A soft moan leaves Scourge's peach muzzle only be drowned in raven fur. The only thing he hated about being entered without being prepared was the fact that his body did not like it as much as he himself did, and the sting would sometimes cause water to fill his eyes, on occasion tears finding themselves down tawny fur. Scourge hated that more tan anything. He believes that only girls cry during sex.

The first few awkward thrusts were slow, meant only to get the body under him use to the feeling yet again. Once the muscles around his arousal no longer tensed and loosened enough to hug him in a snug fashion, Mephiles picked up the pace, and almost instantly blinded Scourge with the bliss that only comes with making love. The strong legs of his lover opened just enough to wrap themselves around his waist, pressing them closer together. Nuzzling green fur, Mephiles rocks his hips with ease in a gentle rhythm, sending sparks into the only one he had ever bedded with.

Scourge was never faced with this before. The passion, the need, the want, the _love_. Whenever he slept with a client, he rarely ever really got off, just his body. And whenever he slept with Mephiles it was always raunchy and hard, the fallen god never showing restraint in his actions. It was perfect and breathtaking as lame as it sounds. During the course of his day, Scourge has to be fully aware of what others like and be in full control. Mephiles did that _for _him, and it felt great. Often, restraining Scourge to the point that he wasn't allowed to make a choice unless it was willed by his boyfriend. This time around, Scourge was allowed to move, the other not having pinned him down or even chained him down. And the young male wasn't sure he really _wanted _the option to be free because all he could do right now was cling onto Mephiles as pleasure burns at his insides, unrestrained moans barreling out of his mouth into ivory fur which was not only stained with blood but smelled like it as well. In no time, all that escaped from Scourge's mouth was either loud moans or Mephiles' name.

Black ears strain to listen to every sound Scourge made, nibbling on a jade ear as he continued to attack his love with not force, but a gentle rhythm that was still fast. Each rock is deliberate and controlled, making sure to tap that sweet spot deep within the green hedgehog with just the right amount of pressure. Upon feeling the other's muscles tighten momentarily, Mephiles' hands travel upward from green hips, to a peach tummy back to leafy fur, cupping Scourge's face. Seeing those teal eyes fill with a sort of love and embarrassment, Mephiles' leans down, claiming those familiar lips as his.

Within moments, Scourge can't take anymore. Mephiles' words, his actions, his means, all of it was too much for the young mortal. With a shuddering cry, he hits his edge, splashing his ecstasy across raven and peach bellies. With the cavern suddenly tightening, Mephiles reaches his own climax, releasing his seed deep inside the body of his lover, who writhes in the very sensation of being filled.

The air, thick of the scent of sweat and sex, is filled with panting, one fully dignified while the other a bit less. Both remain silent in the afterglow, with Scourge panting heavily, still clinging to Mephiles, who nuzzles his cheek. More than embarrassed, the green one releases the other's body, legs falling to the bed and arms returning to his side, teal eyes looking at anything but the one who stirred these feelings.

Pulling out with a slick sound, Mephiles lays next to the other male, ignoring the cum that now resides on his stomach and pocket along with the juices that Scourge's body pushes out, dribbling onto the bed sheets. Once their bodies have settled down, Mephiles wraps his gray streaked arms around Scourge's slightly slimmer form, hoisting the youth onto his own body. "Scourge" is whispered into a green ear, as if afraid that if it were spoken any louder time would remove the mortal right then and there.

Hearing his name in such a fashion startled Scourge and somehow the green creature manages to force his stare back up, gazing into what was suppose to be the usual harsh eyes only to see a special shine just for him. "…don't say it" he nearly stutters, both excited and scared of what the other may say. What he will try to say.

Green eyes soften with remorse. "I must" is his reply in a hushed breath.

"…no…you don't." Scourge corrects uselessly, desperately wanting to hit the other male repeatedly with a metal bat yet wanting to kiss him as hard as he could. "…cuz if you do I…I gotta answer…"

"Scourge," is tried once again.

"…please…don't…" was barely ghosted out. Green ears lower, lips trembling slightly, knowing full well of what is going to be said

"I love you."

There is no hesitation from the green hedgehog.

"I love you too."


End file.
